Chapter 848
Chapter 848 is titled "Goodbye". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hats in red coats and scarves with a giant red stuffed bear in a snowy woods. Short Summary Big Mom does not care about the imprisoned Luffy challenging her, but becomes enraged when she finds that someone is invading the Room of Treasure. Pedro manages to defeat much of the security in the Room of Treasure before running through the halls, taking out more soldiers along the way. Brook sneaks past Smoothie and locks her out of the Room of Treasure, and he defeats the remaining Chess Soldiers. Meanwhile, Pudding comes to visit Luffy and Nami, and she reveals that she will not be marrying Sanji despite his apparent proposal to her. She then whispers something to the Straw Hats which shocks them, and she tearfully says goodbye to them. Long Summary Big Mom's Den Den Mushi hangs up, and Bobbin, Perospero, Mont-d'Or, Galette, and Opera laugh at Luffy's provocation of Big Mom. However, Luffy is still adamant in his defiance. Anglais then rides in to the Prisoner Library, reporting that there is an intruder in the Room of Treasure. In the Queen's Room, Zeus asked Big Mom if Luffy's actions have made her mad, but she happily denies it, saying she is too excited about getting her hands on Germa 66, the Tamatebako, and some wedding cake tomorrow to be angered by meager threats. Big Mom's hat then receives a signal, and reports that an intruder is making a ruckus near the Room of Treasure. This angers Big Mom, who asks who it is and wonders if they are after her Tamatebako. Inside a guest room, Sanji paces around, trying his hardest to accept the marriage as it would prevent his friends from being killed. He knows his anxiety would cause Pudding to become unhappy, and so tries to focus on his love for Pudding and his desire to make her happy. Inside Pudding's room, she departs from an attendant who is in the midst of revealing to her that Nami possessed Lola's Vivre Card. The attendant then tells her that Big Mom did not approve of the wedding dress she selected and picked one for her, and had planned out everything that needs to happen after the ceremony. Pudding remembers her mother calling her a doll and taking control of the wedding preparations, saying her daughter would be fine if she obeyed her orders. Pudding stepped into the balcony while it was still raining, despite her attendant's pleas, and she remembers Lola departing from Whole Cake Island several years ago. Lola had assured her that Big Mom would not kill her since they were family, and she would decide her own marriage. Within the halls of the Whole Cake Chateau, Pedro races through them as Big Mom's soldiers report that the security in the Room of Treasure has been wiped out and that Pedro is in possession of a bomb. Pedro races to meet the soldiers, and he cuts them down without losing his speed. He then leaps onto the wall, running on it as the soldiers shoot at him. Pedro then throws his bomb at them, causing a large explosion as he drops back down to the floor. Tamago keeps tabs on Pedro's path, planning to trap him in the garden, when he is contacted by Charlotte Smoothie. Smoothie reveals that Tamago was right and there is a second intruder, with Pedro acting as a decoy. The second intruder had sneaked into the Room of Treasure and locked them out, but since there is only one door to the room, they can wait and kill him once he gets outside. However, Tamago states that since the second intruder is just a skeleton, Smoothie needs to capture him alive in order for him to be put in Big Mom's collection. Meanwhile, Brook stands inside the Room of Treasure, commending Pedro for taking out much of the security. One of the guards looks in awe at Brook's strange appearance, and the Chess Soldiers attack, intent on getting him to Big Mom. Brook notes that the Chess Soldiers are all homies and so act based on what their soul tells them, and as he clashes with the soldiers, he plays the guitar and his soul flares up, causing the soldiers to collapse, unable to withstand the power of his soul. Meanwhile, Pudding enters the Prisoner Library, and she asks Opera to let her into Luffy and Nami's prison cell. A Chess Soldier inserts a bookmark, allowing Pudding to enter Luffy and Nami's cell, and Luffy tells her that they went to the coast she told them to go to. Pudding apologizes to the two for letting her siblings attack them, and for failing to make it to the coast. As Sanji picks flowers, Pudding reveals that he proposed to her, but she knows it is because he is kind and it is her fault for it. She says she will not marry Sanji before whispering something to Luffy and Nami, which shocks them. Luffy shouts at Pudding, but she steps away from the book in tears before telling them goodbye. Quick References Chapter Notes *Another member of the Charlotte Family, Anglais, is introduced. *Brook enters the Room of Treasure and locks it from the inside after luring out Smoothie. **Tamago tells Smoothie to capture Brook alive so Big Mom can add him to her collection. **Brook suppresses the souls inside the Chess Soldier homies with the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. *Pedro creates a distraction in the Chateau, but Tamago prepares to trap him. *Pudding tells Luffy and Nami that she will not accept Sanji’s marriage proposal and whispers something to them before leaving. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 848 zh:848话